Was it wrong?
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: People say that, You won't learn to cherish something unless you lost it. But when you lost your memories, Just how can you cherish your old memories? You just don't remember them anymore.


M-My longest one-shot.

Hope you don't get sick of it .__."

Reviews please?

NIdda know how you think about it (:

Please _

I dont own KHR.

Hope you guys liked it.

-x-

Hibari's stare was fixed on his hand,

Dino just put 6 seashells onto his palm, and that Cavallone 10th boss just seemed to be so proud about that.

"What's that for."

Dino blinked, and then his grin broke out.

"To prove something."

Hibari sighed and walked away,

Only to hear a shouting from the Cavallone.

"Kyoya! Don't sleep before 12am!"

He didn't get any response,

Yet he didn't get that smile off him too.

-x-

Hibari looked at those carved words found on the shells,

There were 6 shells,

6 different dates.

Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday's dates all there.

He took the the oldest shell up,

_'It's pretty bored here without Kyoya. I hope I can get back Japan soon, to see you.'_

After reading one of it, he threw all the seashells into the box.

Just, he didn't see what's the point.

He didn't bothered to read the other seashells,

Looking at the time, it's 11pm now.

He got to his bed, and went to sleep.

"_Kyoya! Don't sleep before 12am!"_

-x-

Dino knocked on the door one more time,

No response.

"Boss, it's time to leave."

Dino sighed, and rested the 7th seashell on the doormat.

He could only see Hibari once every week,

Those seashells,

Probably served as his feelings when Hibari wasn't with him for the six days.

-x-

It was morning already, and Hibari woke up,

Walking to the door, he opened it.

The 7th seashell.

The Cavallone must have waited quite a long time.

Taking it up, he turned and saw the carved words.

_'I'm going to Italy already, take care.'_

He closed his eyes,

Dino went to Italy again,

For another week.

-x-

"Boss, why are you carving it again?"

Dino smiled slightly as he carved the words carefully,

"So that Kyoya will know what am I doing during the 6 days."

"Is that necessary?"

Dino stopped his actions.

"Absolutely."

-x-

Dino still continued to give him seashells, even after a year.

Even after all those rejections.

Sitting in the plane,

The carving of the shell was heard.

Romario could only sigh.

It had been a year since Dino started to carve those seashells for Hibari.

And he was still planning on continuing to carve all these.

-x-

Hibari noticed how the box get filled with the seashells as four years had past.

He didn't bother to read them, he just chucked them aside.

He noticed,

Dino used all those pretty seashells.

But what's the use for?

_You do cherish it, Hibari Kyoya._

It's meaningless.

_It meant a lot to you, Hibari Kyoya._

-x-

He looked at the box,

It's not full yet,

After 5 years.

He picked up the most recent seashell up from the box.

_'I'm missing Kyoya,"_

Hibari sighed, and the shell slipped past his fingers, and dropped into the box of shells.

Resting his back onto the bed, he closed his eyes.

It had been 5 years,

And Dino hasn't been giving up writing him seashells.

-x-

Hibari opened the door,

This time, there's a packet of burger beside the seashell.

_'Hey Kyoya, you love hamburgers, right? Here's one, hope it warms your night up.'_

He opened the wrapper, and ate it slowly.

The time struck 12, and he heard noises outside,

Fireworks started,

It's the starting of the year,

1st of January.

…

It had been six years.

-x-

Looking at the box, he started to count the seashells there.

2190 seashells already,

He has only read some,

His fingers traced on the slightly rough surface of the shells,

It was late night,

At 12, he knew the doorbell would be ringing.

-x-

Weird.

Really weird.

It's 1.45 am.

Dino Cavallone was not in sight.

Not even a seashell at the doorbell.

Had he given up?

Hibari slammed the door close,

He was glad.

_No, Hibari wasn't glad._

_He felt abandoned suddenly._

-x-

Looking at the clock,

It's 4am.

Just why did he waited?

The Cavallone was going to get it from him.

The phone rang, and he answered it, almost instantly.

"H-Hibari-san? Boss is in the hospital now."

_People say that,_

_You won't learn to cherish something unless you lost it._

-x-

Hibari saw the red light went off, and the Cavallone's doctors came out.

"The surgery is a success."

Hibari thought, he never felt so relieved when a herbivore told him something.

-x-

He walked into the ward, and saw Dino eating happily there.

But he stopped when he saw Hibari came in, standing in front of him.

There was a long silence,

Dino was just there staring at him.

"What?" Hibari grunted in annoyance.

"E-Er... Who are you?"

Hibari felt his grip on his tonfas became tighter,

It was not a fun joke.

"Cut it out or I'll bite you to death."

"E-Eh!? Wa-Wait! Who are you?"

Hibari turned to look at the doctor.

What he earned was,

A sigh.

He didn't want that.

"What happened to him?"

"He lost parts of his memories... I'm not sure if it's temporally, but it's highly chance that it's permanent."

_People say that,_

_You won't learn to cherish something unless you lost it._

_But when you lost your memories,_

_Just how can you cherish your old memories?_

_You just don't remember them anymore._

Hibari looked at Dino,

He was still talking to Romario and looking at him, wary of him.

This wasn't the Dino that he met.

Hibari could feel frustration,

"... I'll bite you to death someday."

He left the hospital,

And Dino never came to stop him from leaving.

-x-

What did he mean by losing parts of his memories?

That, herbivore, actually has the guts of forgetting him.

Why did he minded it so much?

Will Dino forget him forever?

Will he?

-x-

Dino still came to Japan once every week,

But Hibari wasn't the person he looked for.

He went to other people.

Dino only came to tell him about Vongola rings and things about Mafia.

Had he forgotten everything about them?

Hibari stared at the seashells,

He really wanted to tell Dino this,

You've forgotten all these?

Really?

-x-

From that day onwards,

Dino only knew that he had a student called Hibari Kyoya.

He was cold, and he had the chances of getting bitten to death by his student.

Dino would not know,

What he had done for Hibari,

All these carving of the seashells,

And all those thoughts he had for Hibari.

The feelings...

He had for Hibari,

Will be buried in somewhere.

The answer was clear,

He had lost his memories permanently.

-x-

Hibari looked at the box,

He felt a sudden emptiness.

Someone please,

Get rid of that.

He was the strongest Guardian of Vongola,

Yet now,

Why was he behaving like the weakest Guardian of Vongola?

-x-

It was months after he got news that Dino was getting married.

He felt a hard slap onto his hard.

It stung his heart badly.

He felt a sudden betrayal.

But can it be counted as betrayal?

Hibari didn't know the answer.

The white card, with silver words.

The light tint of pink shading,

Why, did his heart ached so much?

It felt as someone was holding onto his heart so tightly,

That he could suffocate.

-x-

One more week,

And Dino will be walking to the church with his beloved bride.

Not Hibari,

Of course not.

He looked at the box.

For the first time,

He read them.

_'Kyoya, it's winter. Wear more clothes, I don't want you to catch a cold or fall sick.'_

_'Hey, want to make a snowman together when I get back Japan?'_

Hibari felt his heart get cut as he read on.

The words were being carved into his heart, and it hurts.

_'It's late night, I bet you're asleep, right? Are you dreaming about me?'_

_'I'm coming back tomorrow, I can't wait to see you.'_

_'Kyoya, you know, why am I carving all these?' _

_'The sky is beautiful tonight, it's a pity you aren't here.'_

_'Perhaps I should go for cooking lesson, so that I can make the most delicious hamburger in the world for you!'_

_'Kyoya, I don't know how to put this in words. I, love you.'_

That was the first time when he got his feelings get over him.

He took the box up and ran out of his house.

He found him standing in front of Dino's house.

-x-

From the past Dino that he had known,

He would not lock his door.

Kicking the door open, he saw Dino there, staring at him with a surprise look.

"Ky-Kyoya?"

The voice wasn't the warm voice that he always heard from the past.

"_Kyoya! Don't sleep before 12am!"_

He overturned the box,

The shells dropped onto the floor,

"Kyoya? What's that for?"

"You've forgot all these?"

Staring at his former student's eyes, he didn't get it.

Hibari clenched his fists,

"You've forgotten all of these?"

Hibari stepped onto some of the shells,

Breaking them,

As if it was the same as his heart.

His heart, was getting torn up more and more as he stepped onto the shells.

"Kyoya, wait, what are you doing?" Dino stopped Hibari, but he saw the weak glare that was coming from him.

Hibari threw the hand that was holding onto him away, and he picked a seashell up.

_'Ti amo.'_

Torn up.

His heart was torn.

He couldn't crush it.

He couldn't.

The seashell was still in his hands, and he closed his fist.

Taking the last glance at the surprised Dino, he left the house.

Dino couldn't remember him.

That's it.

He's marrying another girl.

Hibari Kyoya, what were you trying to do a moment ago?

Snatching the groom?

Stop all this.

S...Stop.

-x-

Tomorrow.

Tomorrow Dino is getting married.

He will have a living partner with him,

And perhaps near the future, they will have children.

They will forget the existence of Hibari Kyoya.

They will.

Hibari held the only seashell he had in his hands.

The doorbell rang, and he opened it.

Dino...

Was there.

-x-

"What are you here for? You are going to be a-"

Dino came into the house and closed the door.

"I... Remembered something through reading those seashells that were not crushed,"

Hibari widened his eyes.

"I remembered, I had a student. His name is Hibari Kyoya."

Looking at Hibari, he continued.

"I've always missed him when I was in Italy."

"He loves to eat hamburger, and I've made him one."

He nodded, that's right.

The burger...

"I always couldn't bear to leave when it's time for me to go for Italy."

Hibari closed his eyes, and walked to his room.

"He was the most important person to me, in the past."

"I... Loved him."

Hibari stopped, and turned to look at him.

Dino took a step, another step, until he was standing just in front of him.

"I carved all these words on the seashells, to prove that I'm loving him everyday."

Hibari closed his eyes when Dino's hand was on his cheek.

"But the feelings aren't there, and things are different now."

He felt the warm hand left his cheek,

And he heard a heart-breaking sentence.

"_I love my bride."_

His heart was announced,

Dead.

-x-

Hibari sat at the beach near the church.

He couldn't bring himself to walk into the church.

He threw all those carved seashells into the sea.

No matter how hard he tried to carve the same things as what Dino had carved for him,

The words were different,

The feelings weren't there anymore.

"_But the feelings aren't there, and things are different now."_

Hibari picked up a seashell.

He tried to carve again,

_'Kyoya, I don't know how to put this in words. I, love you.'_

It was hard.

His hands weren't listening to him.

Tears were coming up to fill his eyes, but he refrained them from dropping.

He carved the words with a slightly shaky hands.

He knew it's ugly,

Compared to Dino's those nice hand-writing.

Hearing the church's bells ringing,

He forced his legs to bring himself there.

-x-

"Kyoya, you're here."

Looking at the bride, he sighed.

"She's pretty."

"Ha, thanks." Dino smiled.

The bride seemed to be elegant, gentle, and pretty.

Hibari saw the bride whispering something to Dino before leaving.

Dino was going to continue the conversation until someone called him.

"Boss! It's time to take photographs!"

When everyone was leaving the church,

Dino stuffed a seashell into Hibari's hands when no one was looking.

"Read it when you're home."

He left the church,

And he left Hibari.

-x-

Hibari looked at the seashell.

It was big.

He turned the seashell to the back.

_'"Kyoya, I ... Thought... It would be better if I put at least, a nice end to everything. It would be better for me, and you also."'_

Hibari felt something struck his heart when the sentence fell into his mind.

_"I'm sorry for forgetting the things between us, I'm sorry for not having the ability to remember it. I'm useless, I know. Kyoya, I'm sorry."_

He stood up, and continued reading it.

_"There's some kind of feelings that are buried in my heart, telling me that I still loves you."_

Hibari held onto the seashell tightly,

_"But I couldn't let my bride down. I'm sorry Kyoya, I'm sorry."_

His bride... Was important.

_"For the last time, Kyoya, I'm carving another seashell to you, and..._ Kyoya,"

Last time... It was the last time already?

_"Ti Amo, forget me. I know you can find someone better than me." _

Can he even love again anymore?

Hibari felt his back hitting onto the wall hardly.

Tears rolled down.

Nothing was there to hold him back anymore.

No one was there to carve seashells for him anymore.

There will not be a home-made burger for him in the night, warming the cold night up.

No one will be going for cooking lessons, for the sake for making the world's most delicious burger for him.

No one is there,

To love him anymore.

He's alone now.

-x-

Dino looked at the box, full of shells.

Hearing the door opened, he pushed the box under the bed.

"Dino? What are you doing?"

His newly-wed wife was there,

Holding her hands, he shook his head.

"Nothing, it's nothing now."

Kissing her softly,

He had really forgotten everything.

-x-

Hibari was once, ranked as everything in Dino's heart.

Now, he's nothing already.

Perhaps someone that had attempted to break his upcoming marriage?

Someone now, was ranked more important than him.

Was it wrong to continue loving Dino?

Was it?

Hibari asked himself,

Was everything about them...

Wrong?

Just someone...

Please,

Answer him.

-x-


End file.
